Yami
"The only one not surrounded by darkness is IC." The vice leader of the PT clan and second in command of its members. Just like the rest of the clan, Yami is a power user hoping to avoid persecution by banding together with others. Appearance Being of mixed descent, Yami possesses a dark brown skin complexion along with dark hair and eyes. He is of relatively high stature, being above six feet in height. However, he is not particularly physically imposing as he is more lean and slim then muscular. He is clean shaven and well kept, something which he prides himself on (although he once remarked to others he hates the way his facial hair grows in). Personality Like most people in this world, Yami is neither good nor evil and stands somewhere in the grayish are between the two. He does not go out of his way to perform unnecessary acts, and prioritizes the clans well being in his decisions. Yami is capable of performing both good and evil acts, but is generally a pleasant and trusting leader for his clan to rely on. He does not pretend to be a saint or a perfect being and wholeheartedly believes that such beings do not exist. Out of everyone he knows, he seems to respect IC the most, as if such a man did exist IC would be the closest to it. Being not particularly powerful or effective in combat, he uses trickery and strategy to conquer obstacles; hoping that it will be enough for him to succeed. Fears Yami suffers from paranoid anxiety and also has a moderate case of death anxiety. This is somewhat natural, as his power could easily induce such paranoia as he can visibly see the danger all around him. However, this may sometimes effect him negatively as avoiding things is not always for the best. History Unlike most power holders and users, Yami's case is somewhat of an oddity due to the strange nature of his power. Due to this, when his powers began to manifest themselves to him people began to think he was insane. At first, he would follow the dark lines on the ground out of curiosity (against his better judgment, as he sensed something ominous about them) and would inadvertently place himself at risk. This made his parents think he was going through a rebellious stage at first, although this belief soon changed with Yami's understanding of his power. He soon realized that the dark lines he saw represented danger, and began avoiding any line he saw. This, of course, lead to strange actions that seemed increasingly bizarre to those close to him. This lead to Yami being sent to various psychologists and psychiatrists that attempted to label him with various anxiety disorders (something that ironically became true eventually in part because of these visits). Despite various therapies and antipsychotic medication, his condition didn't seem to go away. This eventually led to one of the doctors in charge of his wellness to send him off for testing at a specialized facility. There, he was properly diagnosed; not with a disorder, but with a unique power of his own. Finally free from his prison of therapy, Yami resumed his normal lifestyle. However, things were not the same as before. While he was getting various treatments, his family and friends began to grow distant from him over time. At first, this was simply out of an inability to understand his potential disease or mental disorder - something which is normal in most families as they adjust. However, now he had returned as a freak with supernatural powers. Something which, in addition to his prior status as an insane individual, did not stand well. He was heavily persecuted by his family and those around him, leading to Yami to move away and cut off all ties with his family. He took a job in a different state and began living on his own. While his new lifestyle wasn't perfect, he was free from persecution and was happy for the first time in many years. He would continue this lifestyle over the years, moving from city to city as people found out about his supernatural gift. This would eventually lead to his meeting with IC. His first encounter with another power user. Now he was not only free from persecution, but now had a friend who understood his plight. At Yami's request, IC formed a clan alongside him. This was in large part due to Yami's paranoia and desire to be well protect at all times, but also a drive to experience more comradery amongst their peers. Power Dark Passage: A non combat ability that allows Yami to subconsciously sense and determine where any serious threats or danger lie, and reveals this to Yami in the form of a black butterfly flying towards or arround a potential danger. The amount of butterflies depend on the severity of the threat, and by avoiding these paths Yami is able to avert himself from any unnecessary risks or dangers. This power is not infallible though, and will only display serious threats (as almost everything is a threat to a person), and does not predict changes in others that may turn them into threats. In a way, it only shows the current threats to the user and allows them to pick the most optimal path in life. This power is not known to many, and he prefers to keep it a secret due to its very untrusting nature. According to Yami, every individual has a black butterfly fluttering gently around them, save for IC. It is unknown whether these butterflies reflect the individuals condition or the potential danger always lurking in humanity, but they do seem to behave according to the individuals current situation. Relationships IC - The two made acquaintance several years ago by Yami simply following the safest path his power provided him. Realizing IC was a fellow power user, Yami befriended the man, even coercing him to eventually form the clan with IC as the leader. Trivia *Despite being the co-leader, Yami's power and combat ability is actually fairly low compared to others. *Due to his power, he can be overly cautious at times and even untrusting. *Favorite food is chicken. *IC scares him at times. Category:Characters